All prior art mechanical riser connectors require manual operations at the riser joint, such as adjusting actuator bolts, in order to make the connection between the riser members. Generally, either a subsea diver is used to perform these manual operations or the connection is made at the surface and the riser is then lowered or driven into its operating position. Both of these procedures are expensive and time consuming. There are no prior art mechanical riser connectors that can be connected by remote activation.
Most prior art mechanical riser connectors also require manual operations at the riser joint in order to disconnect the riser members. However, there is one prior art mechanical riser connector that can be remotely disconnected without any manual operations at the riser joint. To disconnect this riser connector, a shifting tool is attached to the end of a tubing string and is lowered into the riser. The shifting tool engages a sleeve and slides the sleeve upward. The movement of the sleeve releases a latch that connects the riser members. Since the riser members are disconnected when the sleeve is shifted in one longitudinal direction, this riser connector is susceptible to being inadvertently disconnected with movement of any object inside the riser connector in that longitudinal direction. Examples of objects which may inadvertently shift the sleeve thereby disconnecting the riser members are pigs used to clean out the riser and tubing strings which pass through the riser. The consequences of inadvertent disconnection of the riser connector can be devastating.